La Magia de Tu Sonrisa
by lady esmeralda
Summary: nuevo fic!, SS, magia, nuevos enemigos. Sakura llego a Hong Kong hace 2 años tras la muerte de Fujitaka, anela poder conocer más a fondo a Shaoran Li, sin saber que el desea lo mismo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, nuevo fic!**

**Se los ago rápido: tiene magia, es nuevo, y…..**

**LA INSPIRACION VOLVIO!**

**Aun no tengo muy seguro el nombre, pero espero que este este bn y les guste**

**Aquí va!**

---------La Magia de Tu Sonrisa---------

Sonrisa, cosa curiosa, ¿no?

Siempre me he puesto a pensar en esto: una sonrisa.

Se llega a ella a través de tus sentimientos, o eso se supone.

Pones una sonrisa luego de ver a un viejo amigo, porque estas feliz o contento de verlo.

Pones una sonrisa cuando te enteras de algo feliz o que te beneficie bastante.

O simplemente sonríes por distintos motivos, personales o públicos.

Pero, ¿todas las sonrisas son iguales?

Para algunos puede ser que sí; mas sin embargo para otros puede que no.

¿Hay alguna sonrisa mas linda que otra, seguramente si, pero, ¿Quién define esto?

Hay unas sonrisas que están vacías, sin emoción, sin vida, sin calor.

Pero, por suerte, no todas son así.

Hay sonrisas llenas de vida, de calor, de emoción, llena de esa alegría que hace que sonrías, y esas son las más bellas sonrisas.

Hay sonrisas forzadas, tristes, alegres, emotivas, amables, falsas, de burla, y muchas más.

Hoy me puse a pensar en una sonrisa perfecta, y la recordé a ella, la chica que siempre sonríe, la que le sonríe a todo el mundo, la chica que no tiene enemigos, la chica que me robó el corazón con su sonrisa y sus ojos.

Esa chica, sentada frente a mí, tiene mi corazón cautivo desde 2 años, dos años de sonrisas para mí y los demás.

Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas resplandecen de tanta alegría que me contagia, cada ves que la veo no puedo evitar que los latidos de mi corazón aceleren de manera impresionante, pero por suerte me sé controlar.

Tantas veces intento pensar porque sonríe tanto, ¿siempre estará feliz?

Eso parece, porque siempre sonríe, ya lo he dicho, ¿cierto?

Es impresionante como en medio de tanta maldad junta haya una luz, y esa luz es ella.

La oscuridad es el resto, lleno de sonrisas falsas, de ojos opacados por malos deseos y palabras hirientes.

De los bellos labios de ella solo salen palabras de aliento, de amistad, de cariño, de amor.

Sí, para mi desgracia ella ya esta enamorada, y me duele decir que no es de mí.

Pero eso no me importa tanto, con tal de ver su sonrisa, de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, de saber que está feliz con ese tipo, me contento un poco.

Eh susurrado tantas noches su nombre, deseado ver una vez más su sonrisa y sus ojos, que ya me sé cada detalle de su rostro, los tonos de su voz, el brillo de sus ojos.

Como quisiera ser más que un 'conocido' para ti, mi niña.

Como quisiera ser esos brazos los que te abrasaran cada día de invierno para darte calor, como quisiera que mi boca fuera la que jugara con la tuya.

Antes no lo comprendía, no entendía porque este corazón se agita al verte, no entendía porqué te consideraba tan importante, no comprendía porqué eres diferente a mis ojos.

Como quisiera haberte conocido antes, Sakura Kinomoto, dueña de mi corazón

Sr. Li, pase a realizar el siguiente ejercicio, por favor- pidió la maestra, sacando de su ensoñación a Shaoran Li

Claro- se encaminó con su típica seriedad conocida por todos, se paró frente al pizarrón con tiza en mano, y resolvió el problema sin ningún problema aparente

¡muy bien!- exclamó sorprendida la profesora por la rapidez del muchacho, y enseguida todos estallaron en aplausos

Muchas gracias- agradeció un tanto avergonzado

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella le admiraba en silencio.

Admiraba su rapidez como los demás, y admiraba su serio semblante, y sus ojos, esos ojos que la cautivaron desde que llegó a Hong Kong, a esa institución.

Con apenas 15 años se mudó a Hong Kong, ahora vivía sola en un departamento, con su gato, en un muy buen barrio. Su hermano mayor había decidido que era lo mejor, debido a la muerte de su padre. Él trabajaba mientras terminaba sus estudios, y ya solo le quedaba 1 año para eso, y actualmente 6 meses.

Estaba orgullosa y agradecida de su hermano, le enviaba dinero cada mes, y nunca le había faltado nada desde hace 2 años, que fue cuando su padre terminó por abandonarlos.

Su madre también había muerto, pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Vivió desde los 3 años en adelante sola con su hermano Touya y su padre Fujitaka, su padre era arqueólogo y su hermano estaba estudiando medicina.

Volviendo al tema, él, Shaoran Li, la primera persona que llamó su atención desde que llegó, era obvio que apenas sabía que existía.

Lo admiraba tanto, en silencio, pero le admiraba.

Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como un ámbar, e incluso más bellos, y su cabello rebelde jugaba con el viento de la tarde, era de color ámbar, pero un poco más oscuro que sus ojos. Tenían un reflejo más claro aún con el brillo del sol, y su semblante siempre serio le hacía ver responsable, apuesto e inteligente.

Siempre lo veía tan serio, nunca mostraba una sonrisa, a nadie. Como le gustaría ser causa de sus sonrisas, pero siempre le veía tan solo que le daba cosa acercarse y charlar con él.

Era cierto, ella siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo, pero era una forma de demostrar lo feliz que se sentía.

Cuando recién llegó, no era tan así, solo estudiaba, prestaba atención y evitaba hundirse en un mar de recuerdos tristes y que le torturaban, pero cuando la gente empezó a acercársele, se soltó un poco, y ahora era la chica más feliz del instituto, o eso creían todos.

En su interior no estaba tan feliz.

Había algo secreto, que nadie aparte de ella sabía, que nunca habló con nadie, ni con su mejor amiga Tomoyo, ni con Eriol, ni con su propio novio, Javier.

Estaba feliz con su novio, era guapo, inteligente, atento, cariñoso, amable, simplemente perfecto. Muchas de las chicas del instituto le tenían algo de envidia por eso, pero era más que obvio que muchas preferían a Shaoran Li, y para su desgracia, al igual que ella.

Javier era alto, ojos celestes y cabello brillante del mismo color del maíz. Estaba en muy buen físico, tenía un lindo y tierno rostro, era alegre y simpático, era inteligente y estaba un curso más que ella.

Pero eso era quizás demasiado para ella, demasiada perfección. Era cierto, no lo negaba, Javier tenía _todo, _pero había algo importante que él no tenía, y eso, era su corazón.

Hace unos días supo quién era el verdadero dueño de su corazón, y ese era el siempre serio y guapo Shaoran Li.

No sabía porqué, como y cuando, pero ahora estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, de sus palabras, de sus miradas, de él.

No supo cuando, pero quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ella algo sonrojada por sus pensamientos, y él feliz de poder ver fijamente esos ojos verdes, más bellos que esmeraldas pulidas

Señorita Kinomoto, por favor pase a realizar el 2º ejercicio- la profesora nuevamente llamó a pasar a un alumno, haciendo que Sakura saliera de su nube, se levantara sonrojada y cruzara caminos con Shaoran Li, lo que la hizo estremecer

"porque tenía que ser yo…odio las matemáticas"- pensó Sakura al llegar al frente, mientras la maestra ponía cara de resignación junto a todos los alumnos, y es que era bien conocido que Sakura Kinomoto y las matemáticas no se llevaban nada bien

No se preocupe srta. Kinomoto, por favor Daidogi pase a realizar el ejercicio- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa de compasión por Sakura

Lo siento- se disculpó ella avergonzada luego de que se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo resolver ese ejercicio, se inclinó y agradeció que ella fuera su maestra ahora. Se encaminó a su lugar, y se cruzó con su amiga del alma, Tomoyo Daidogi, una bella joven de cabello azabache que caía como cascada sobre su espalda, y unos ojos de color amatista que te dejan prendados, era un poco más baja que Sakura, y también muy esbelta

Suerte, y gracias- le susurró Sakura a su amiga cuando pasó por su lado, la chica solo rió en silencio. A Sakura le cayó una gota cuando se sentó, y suspiro

Había notado eso desde hace mucho, Sakura y las matemáticas no debían estar juntas. Su cabello castaño claro estaba levemente ondulado en las puntas, y estas se aclaraban, quedando casi rubias.

Era alta y esbelta, lista y graciosa, tierna y olvidadiza, despistada e inocente.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado, eso lo comprobó el día que sus esperanzas de fueron al verla con Javier, y volvían cada ves que veía sus sonrisas.

Esa chica, Daidogi, le había sorprendido una tarde observando a Sakura, y le dijo "la esperanza es lo último que muere"

Desde ese día sobrevive de puras ansias, de deseos incumplidos.

Mucha gente le animaba, como su amigo Hiragisawa, un día estaban conversando, recordaba ese día, fue ahí donde le quedó claro que sentir cosas no es malo, que amar no te hace débil, que sonreír no te hace un tonto

_**-----------------Flash Back----------**_

_**No lo entiendo Eriol, quiero dejar de pensar en ella, ¡es tonto!- exclamó Li, estando solo en las canchas con Eriol**_

_**No digas que es tonto- comentó Eriol sin mirarlo**_

_**¡si que lo es, no hay nada peor que esa cosa, 'amar', te hace débil, esa cosa a la que le llaman 'amor' no es real- soltó enfadado. Se sorprendió por la mirada de Eriol, que le hizo callar**_

**_Escucha: tú estas siendo un gran tonto por no creer en algo que te está pasando a ti mismo, ahora. Si amar es débil, la raza humana es débil, porque todos, escúchame bien, TODOS amamos a alguien, a algo, ¿entiendes, no es cosa de decir que no existe, el amor no se habla, se siente, y cuando tú lo sientes, te sientes feliz, con ganas de vivir, y eso amigo mío, te esta pasando a ti con esa chica, Kinomoto- explicó Eriol mirándolo con ojos desafiantes, raro en él. Shaoran se quedó sin palabras, y luego escuchó algo que le desconcertó más aún- no hay pecado más terrible que no haber sentido amor- hiragisawa se levantó del suelo, se fue con su caminar elegante, y dejó a un confundido Shaoran ahí, observando desde lejos como una reluciente Sakura jugaba con Tomoyo a lanzarse agua, y desde mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro…_**

_**----------Fin Flash Back---------**_

Nunca había cruzado más de 5 palabras con la chica dueña de su corazón, y ya le tenía cautivado con su voz.

Bueno, no había mucho que decir de él, era Shaoran Li, contaba con 15 años, tenía 4 hermanas, su padre murió cuando él era pequeño, su madre vivía en su mansión con sus tíos y Meiling. Sus hermanas vivían con sus respectivos esposos, y él en un departamento cerca de ahí y de un parque muy lindo, que solía visitar para pensar. Actualmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de la linda chica que se sentaba frente a él, y no tenía ninguna relación con alguna chica, ni amistades, ni nada. Su único 'amigo', podría considerarse a Hiragisawa.

Excelente srta. Daidogi, sr. Motmaysu, pase a realizar el siguiente ejercicio, por favor- pidió la profesora, y un chico bajo y de facciones oscuras pasó al pizarrón, mientras Tomoyo se sentaba al lado de Sakura (como en el anime). Se quedó viendo la charla de las chicas en silencio, luego sintió una mirada sobre él, se volteó y se encontró a los ojos índigos de Eriol examinándolo, lo que le molestó un poco, y se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, como hacía casi siempre

Bien alumnos, quiero que realicen las páginas 102, 103 y 104 de su texto de estudio como tarea, nos vemos luego- diciendo esto último, la profesora se marchó, y los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, y él como siempre, luego de que terminara, salió al patio trasero, sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos verdes le observaban brillantes y expectantes

¿otra vez no te atreves a hablar con él?- escuchó la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo, y la miró sonrojada

¿yo, ¿con quien, ¿Cuándo?- dijo rápida y nerviosamente la chica de ojos verdes

Vamos Sakura, desde el 1º día que llegaste aquí lo vez así- dijo divertida Daidogi, pero a Sakura la salvó de responder Eriol, su mejor amigo aparte de Javier, su novio

Bien, les propongo ir a comer, señoritas- dijo Eriol, en medio de ambas

Si, buena idea- dijo Sakura con una gotita, luego de oír rugir a su estómago. Los tres rieron ante esto, y cuando llegaron a la puerta, un muchacho alto les 'robo' a Sakura, la abrasó por la cintura, haciéndola sonreír

Hola Javier- saludó ella algo nerviosa por haber estado pensando en Shaoran

¿Cómo estas?- preguntó con una bella sonrisa

Muy bien, ¿y tu?- y así siguieron conversando, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se iban caminando tranquilamente hacia su árbol favorito, se sentaron abajo y se quedaron conversando como todos los descansos de cosas sin importancia y que los hacían reír, mientras Sakura y Javier iban caminando juntos, por el patio trasero. De la mano de su novio, Sakura se sentó junto a él muy cerca de Li, y cuando se dio cuenta se le quedó mirando, sin prestarle atención a Javier, que la miraba curioso.

Javier miró hacia el mismo lugar que Sakura lo hacía, y se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran Li con los ojos cerrados

¿tiene algo especial Shaoran Li para los ojos de mi princesa?- pregunto Javier divertido, no sintiendo nada de celos

¡hoe!- exclamó Sakura, sumamente sonrojada- ¡n-no, claro q no- negó evitando verle a los ojos, haciendo que Javier sonriera tiernamente

¿has hablado con él?- Sakura le miró confundida, y con tristeza en su interior negó lentamente

¿quieres que te lo presente?- dijo Javier, con un extraño brillo en la mirada de poder complacer a Sakura

¿qué?- preguntó confundida, pero era arrastrada por su novio hacia Li, que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora les miraba, muy confundido

¡hey, Li!- exclamó Javier, y cuando llegó hacia él, Shaoran se levantó y le tendió la mano

¿Qué sucede, Soto?- preguntó luego de saludar, pero no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, que estaba escondida tras su novio

Primero, te presento a mi novia, Kinomoto Sakura- Shaoran vio como detrás de uno de los jugadores de su equipo salía la chica que lo traía enamorado sin saber. Vio su rostro levemente sonrojado, y sus ojos brillantes, haciéndola lucir más linda de lo que era

Mucho gusto, Shaoran Li- dijo él, presentándose, cogiendo la mano de la chica, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a ella, le besó levemente la mano

E-el gusto es m-mío, Sakura Kinomoto- se quedaron viendo unos momentos, y luego Javier y Li comenzaron a hablar de cosas del equipo, mientras Sakura solo mantenía la vista en los ojos de Shaoran

Bueno, nos vemos luego, mucho gusto- se despidieron y se fueron hacia donde antes estaban.

Luego de que Javier y Sakura se fueran, estaba otra vez almorzando solo, pero así le gustaba, ver los pétalos de las flores del árbol caer, sentir la brisa llegar a su alma y limpiar la tristeza que le deja saber que Sakura no es para él, o eso creía.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió algo que le movió los nervios.

Una presencia.

Desde 5 años atrás no había habido problemas con presencias mágicas ni conflictos de magos enemigos, pero ahora, esta presencia que se sentía era muy fuerte.

A sus 11 años le informaron del concilio que las legendarias cartas Clow estaban siendo capturadas, y no podían hacer nada, y él se quedó entrenando su magia.

Se fijo rápidamente en Eriol, y lo vio con un semblante serio, y a Tomoyo mirándolo preocupada.

Sí, Eriol también tenía magia.

Salió corriendo, dejando todo ahí, y Eriol hizo lo mismo, disculpándose con Tomoyo.

Sentía como se acercaban, ambos (Eriol y Shaoran) ya estaban fuera del instituto, corrían hacia la misma dirección, y llegaron a un lugar en especial, un parque desierto por la hora, donde los árboles se movían al compás del viento, y donde más fuerte se sentía la presencia

¿Qué pudo ser eso?- preguntó Eriol sorprendido

No lo sé, apenas lo sentí salí hacia aquí- dijo Shaoran, más serio de lo normal. Sin que se dieran cuenta, algo se les acercaba por detrás, una gran llamarada de fuego, e increíblemente silenciosa. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos, ambos se voltearon al sentir el calor y gritaron

¡cuidado!- al mismo tiempo. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir que era imposible esquivar tan poderoso ataque en tan poco tiempo. Abrieron los ojos al no sentir nada, y vieron como un gran chorro de agua estaba reteniendo al fuego, un poderoso contraataque

¿Quién hizo eso?- Shaoran susurró luego de que el fuego dejara de venir, y el agua también se detuviera

¿¡ustedes?- escucharon como una chica gritó, Eriol desconoció esa voz, pero para Shaoran era tan anhelada que supo quien era al instante de ver una sombra entre el polvo acercarse

¿Sakura?- Eriol estaba impresionado, y Shaoran mudo

Sí- murmuró ella avergonzada por la intimidante mirada de Li

¿tienes magia?- Eriol no cabía en sí de su asombro, y ambos vieron como Sakura invocaba a una carta, pero no la distinguieron por el abundante humo y polvo levantado

Viento- escucharon como ella decía, y pronto una gran ráfaga los sacudió, y distinguieron a Sakura con un gran báculo en sus manos, más alto que ella, de un color entre transparente y rosado, con una estrella encerrada en un círculo en la punta, unos círculos pequeños debajo de eso, dos para ser exactos, y el 1º rojo oscuro. El 2º del mismo rosa transparente, y un al final del báculo el mismo circulito rojo oscuro. Sakura desprendía un gran poder, tanto como Shaoran y Eriol, o quizás más aún

¿tú eres la dueña de las cartas Clow?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido al reconocer unas cartas volar hacia Sakura, pero estas cartas eran de otro color, eran del mismo rosa transparente que el báculo de la chica

Sí- admitió ella, y por primera vez reveló su poder, haciéndola sentir muy bien. Desde que llegó a Hong Kong había escondido su presencia y su aura mágica para las demás personas, para pasar más desapercibida. Shaoran y Eriol estaban boquiabiertos, su poder era impresionante

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó algo dolido Eriol

Al igual que yo, tú y Li esconden su aura mágica, no podía saber que tenían magia- sonrió ella, dejando embobado a Shaoran

Bien, entonces, hay que dejar claras las cosas- dijo Shaoran mirándola fijamente- eres la dueña de las cartas, te mudaste a Hong Kong hace dos años, desde entonces es la 1º vez que revelas tus poderes, pero, ¿Por qué estas en Hong Kong?- preguntó Shaoran confundido

Luego de que mi padre muriera, un amigo me dijo que…mi destino iba a ser cumplido en Hong Kong, y me vine lo antes posible- dijo recordando a su fiel guardián Yue

¿Cómo sabia él eso?- preguntó Eriol sorprendido

Mi guardián Yue me lo dijo- respondía con completa seguridad ante todas sus preguntas

¿Por qué no vino contigo?-

El tiene una vida echa en Japón, le prometí que si algo pasaba lo iba a llamar- contestó mirando a Shaoran

Esta bien, ¿les parece si vamos a platicar a un lugar más privado?- ofreció Eriol, y los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa de él (Eriol) para terminar de averiguar algunas cosas

Llegó a su departamento, prendió la luz y dejó sus cosas, que anteriormente había ido a buscar al instituto, sobre su cama.

Muchas cosas le daban vuelta en la cabeza.

Shaoran Li y su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragisawa, tenían magia. Luego de charlar 3 horas con ellos en la casa de Eriol, todo le quedó claro. Shaoran Li era descendiente de Clow, Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow.

Ella estaba metida en quizás qué lío por poseer las cartas.

Decidió dejar de pensar, fue a la cocina por un té bien caliente y se fijo que en el teléfono había 12 llamadas perdidas. Suspiró algo cansada, y vio que 8 eran de Javier y el resto eran de Tomoyo.

Marcó el número de su novio, y escuchó la voz de él bastante rara, algo…ansiosa

¿Sakura?- fue lo primero que preguntó él

Hola Javier, escucha, siento lo de este día, es que…- pero no pudo continuar ya que él le interrumpió

¿Qué pasó, me dejaste muy asustado, pensé que te había pasado algo después de que no llegabas, fui a t departamento pero tu vecina me dijo que no habías llegado en toda la tarde- otra ves ella suspiró, y los más calmadamente le dijo

Lo siento, mañana te explico, ¿si, no te preocupes, no me paso nada malo, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- escuchó como él se despedía muy amorosamente, pero ella solo pudo decir

Hasta mañana- y colgó. Lo próximo que hizo fue marcar el número de Tomoyo, con mucho más ánimo esta vez

¿Tomy?- preguntó cuando escuchó a su amiga

¡Sakura, que bueno que estás bien- Sakura sonrió agradecida por la preocupación de su amiga- Eriol ya me dijo lo que pasó, no te preocupes, espero que mañana hablemos bien todo- Sakura sintió una punzada de nervios

"¿Eriol le habrá dicho lo de la magia?", gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana, adiós- ambas colgaron, y el té de Sakura ya estaba listo.

Otra vez se encontraba en ese parque, en ese árbol, con esos pensamientos.

Le era casi imposible dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos, en ella.

Había intentado tantas cosas para olvidarla, pero nada le daba resultado.

Sabía que podría llegar a tener problemas si se hiciera amigo de ella, porque no podría evitar abrasarla cada vez que tuviera frío, no podría evitar reclamarla como suya.

Ella era especial, aparte de tremendamente amable, hermosa, tierna, inocente, era muy poderosa respecto a magia.

Era perfecta para él, ahora claro, ella tenía un novio, y ese novio era un jugador de su equipo

Pensamientos de Shaoran

Quizás antes no lo mencioné, Javier Soto es americano, juega en mi equipo. Yo soy el líder del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Conozco a Hiragisawa hace unos 3 o 4 años, por cosas de magia.

Desde hace 2 años estoy notando a Daidogi, la mejor amiga de Sakura, ella es muy inteligente y perspicaz, y nota como me sonrojo mirando a Sakura.

Supongo que es muy obvio lo que siento por aquella chica, estoy seguro que casi todos lo notan, pero, ¿quién no podría estar enamorado de ella?

Su nombre se repite en mi mente todas las noches antes de dormir, en las mañanas al despertar, al tratar de averiguar si es un sueño o no que estoy con ella besándonos, por supuesto y para mi tristeza, siempre es un sueño.

Bueno, ya he hablado bastante de ella, solo espero que algún día quiera regresarme mi corazón.

Fin de sus Pensamientos

Y aunque ellos no lo notaran, su amor iba cada vez en aumento, y el destino cruzó sus caminos por algo, nada es coincidencia en este mundo.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaaaa!**

**Nuevo fic!**

**Se que no debería hacerlo, pero no pude aguantar!**

**La inspiración volvió!**

**En cualquier momento actualizo los otros fics!**

**Espero me disculpen, y plz manden un review!**

**Debo decir que si no obtengo muchos reviews en este cap demorare en actualizar u.u**

**Solo uds. Pueden animarme!**

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero verlos!**

**Adiós!**

**----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	2. 2º ¿vamos al cine?

**Hola!**

**Esta vez no tarde tanto, o si? n.nU**

**Q tal el cap anterior?**

**Espero q haya sido de su agrado, y q este tmb lo sea**

**Muchas gracias a los q dejaron review, son muy amable y ojala en este cap tmb lo agan :)**

**Bueno, aparte de eso, no tengo comentarios**

**Espero me perdonen por no actualizar en los otros fics, pero tengo un problema con…..mi cabeza ¬¬**

**Bueno, gracias nuevamente, los leo luego**

Capítulo Anterior:

Y aunque ellos no lo notaran, su amor iba cada vez en aumento, y el destino cruzó sus caminos por algo, nada es coincidencia en este mundo.

2º Capítulo: ¿vamos al cine?

Otra vez le veía a ella corriendo por el campo, oliendo las flores que traía el viento, mojando sus pies al comienzo de aquel lago, cantando con los pájaros y sonriendo.

Ella sonreía.

Cuando sonrió sintió algo tan cálido en su pecho, era algo nuevo y viejo, conocido y desconocido, hermoso y triste.

Sí, una parte de su cuerpo se sentía triste por esa sonrisa, porque Javier Soto podía venir y reclamar esa sonrisa como suya.

Algo nuevamente se encendió al pensar en esto.

Un deber.

El debía protegerla, estar con ella.

Ya la habían lastimado una vez, y el solo pudo observar, mientras que el inútil de Soto intentaba protegerla. Pero no pudo.

Había visto como ella lloraba en el suelo.

Había visto como Soto no pudo protegerla.

Había visto como la golpearon y se fueron.

Nuevamente quiso correr y abrasarla, sujetarla en sus brazos con fuerza, hacerle saber lo mucho que el le ama.

Esta vez lo intentó nuevamente, pero apenas se movió, ante sus ojos apareció su habitación verde claro, y se tomó frustrado la cabeza.

Se levantó y se alisto para asistir al instituto. Ya habían pasado 4 días y nada, ninguna presencia.

Sonreía recordando el gran poder de la chica.

Cuando llegó, fue a su puesto y como todas las mañanas, no prestó atención a las conversaciones del resto, y comenzó a recordar la hermosa sonrisa y preciosos ojos verdes de su amada.

Estaba llegando tarde, lo sabía, pero muchos pensamientos invadían al mismo tiempo su mente.

Su sueño, Yue quería venir, había sentido aún desde Japón el poder de su dueña liberarse, seguro la regañaría.

Tomoyo tenía que saber la verdad, y Javier también, o ambos correrían un gran peligro.

Y estaba esa otra cosa: Javier y Shaoran.

Tenía claro a quien amaba, pero no sabía a donde preguntar que es lo que sentía por Javier, no podía preguntarle a su corazón, porque su corazón estaba e manos de Shaoran Li.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña en la oscuridad, sin saber que pedir, que rogar, que suplicar.

Extrañaba tanto a su padre, a Touya, a Yue y Yukito, a Kero, a su madre.

Su corazón se estrujó al saber que en unos días podría verla.

Sería muy peligroso, dejaría al descubierto su magia, pero su corazón rogaba verla.

Cada dos años ocurría algo en el planeta, una conexión hacia otro 'mundo'.

Su madre estaba allí, y cuando estaba esa conexión ella podía viajar al planeta y no quedarse encerrada aquí vagabundeando.

Cuando esa conexión ocurría toda la gente con magia y habilidades especiales lo notaba, había auras distintas, era muy fácil encontrar a un 'fantasma'.

Ella siempre veía a su madre, desde que descubrió el conjuro para poder verla y oírla.

Todo eso gracias a Yue. Le agradecía tanto eso.

Su madre abandonó su mente, y unos ojos miel se hicieron presentes.

¿no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Estaba más que desesperada. No podía evitar ver su rostro, rogar porque el la viera algún día, que notara que ella sí existía.

Le dolía tanto estar engañando a Javier.

Algo se decidió en su mente, y no quería que esa decisión cambiara.

Iba a terminar su relación con Javier.

Era lo mejor, ella no lo amaba.

Sabía que le había traicionado, pero cuando aceptó ser su novia estaba tan confundida.

Era imposible que Shaoran quisiera estar con ella. No se arrepentía de haber estado con Javier, la paso muy bien con él y aprendió cosas, como que el corazón no es robado, tu lo regalas a quien te parece que lo merece.

Pero entre tantas cosas que había aprendido se daba cuenta de que había cometido un pecado horrible en un minuto.

Ella _negó_ su amor por Shaoran.

Pero ahora lo sabía, lo amaba, lo aceptaba y estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de alguien como él.

Sabía que las posibilidades de estar con Shaoran eran casi nulas, y pensar en eso la entristeció.

Y si se resignaba a él, ¿Cómo iba a llenar ese espacio vacío, después de haberlo amado tanto, ¿Cómo podría vivir después de la gran marca que dejó él?

Si se resignaba a Shaoran, ¿Cómo intentar amar a alguien si ya no tenía corazón?

No entendía el porque de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

¿Eran por Shaoran?

Como vio que le quedaba muy poco para llegar al instituto y las lágrimas no cesaban, se escondió, invocó a su báculo en silencio y sacó una carta de su mochila

Tiempo- susurró sollozando. Inmediatamente toda actividad se detuvo, el corazón de Sakura se alivió, se recostó bajo el tronco de un árbol y dejó las lágrimas correr. Cada lágrima dejaba una marca en Sakura. Cada lágrima que caía al césped se volvía cristalina, y cuando de su rostro dejaron de caer aquellas salinas gotas de sentimientos, se levantó y se quedó parada en medio de la calle, y se fijo que esta estaba desierta

Estaba pensando en esos ojos cuando sintió una descarga de poder sobre su cuerpo. Todos se quedaron quietos, como si la vida se hubiera pausado.

En sus antiguos entrenamientos también le prepararon para ese hechizo, y sin dudar este lo hizo la joven hechicera que hechizó su corazón.

Salió corriendo hacia donde la sentía, preocupado por si algo pasó.

Gracias a su magia corrió más rápido aún, y cuando llegó a la calle la vio, parada en medio de la calle, tomando uno de sus brazos y con el rostro triste.

Se acercó a ella seguro de algo: no quería verla triste, nunca.

Ella ni se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Sakura levantó el rostro y su corazón palpitó más fuerte al contemplar la tierna sonrisa que Shaoran le regalaba. Se quedó atónita ante esto, y también sonrojada por tan bella sonrisa

¿por qué estuviste llorando?- preguntó él suavemente. Sakura se sorprendió de su pregunta e intentó responderla

E-es que y-yo no se q-que e-estoy asiendo c-con Javier- balbuceó, diciendo la verdad

¿Por qué no lo sabes, es tu novio- Shaoran le acarició la mejilla a ella, secando el camino recorrido por sus lagrimas. Sakura acarició su mano con mucho aprecio, y vio que Shaoran le sonreía tiernamente otra vez

No lo amo- esas palabras salieron con tanta seguridad de sus labios que sorprendieron a Shaoran, y vio en sus ojos mucha seguridad en el momento de revelar eso

¿y porque estas con el?- algo hermoso estaba creciendo en el corazón de Shaoran, algo que lo ponía feliz, que hacia que sonriera y quisiera vivir, _esperanzas _

Porque me siento sola en un mundo de oscuridad - vio algo relucir en los ojos de Shaoran, y ambos sintieron unas ganas enormes de abrasarse por el resto de la eternidad, por decirse 'te amo' tantas veces que se acabaran esas palabras, besarse tantas veces que no tengan cuenta.

Yo puedo prestarte una luz- susurro Shaoran, enterneciendo a Sakura. Sin saber como, porque y cuando Sakura soltó una lágrima y sonrió tristemente y agradecida, y se lanzó a los brazos del chico

¿no te gustaría ser tú esa luz?- Sakura pensó eso, sin darse cuenta de que también lo dijo en voz alta, y cuando Shaoran la abrazó mas fuerte y susurro "Claro que sí, mi niña" Sakura se sonrojó y se sintió feliz. El le había dicho "mi niña". No podía estar más feliz. Por otro lado el sentía que ese sentimiento iba cada ves en aumento. Ella no amaba a Soto, y le había pedido ser su luz, tenía más esperanzas, y ahora iba a luchar por ella, por su amor, por su felicidad, por su sonrisa.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo abrasados que no se dieron cuenta, hasta que Sakura se sintió algo cansada por retener aún el efecto de la carta. Ya habían pasado 25 minutos desde que comenzó. Sakura solo sintió un leve desgaste, y Shaoran lo noto

Será mejor que desactives la carta y vayamos al instituto- le susurró mirándola a la cara, y con sus manos acariciándole las mejillas

Sí- murmuró tímidamente y sonrojada, y de la mano de la persona que más amaba de fue caminando hacia el instituto, y cuando llegaron Sakura con un movimiento de manos desactivó la carta, y se sentó en su puesto, aún sin creer que hace unos momentos estaba en brazos de Shaoran Li, y que este le había sonreído a ella, una sonrisa solo para ella. Suspiró y una decisión se torno más clara en su rostro

"voy a terminar esto con Javier"- tras ese pensamiento llegó la maestra de matemáticas, hizo que todos guardaran silencio y se sentasen, y comenzó a escribir ejercicios en el pizarrón, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran estaban en el mismo lugar: la luna.

Escuchen alumnos: el profesor Gian-Lu vendrá a ver como están trabajando, porque yo tengo que ir a una cosa urgente- todos los alumnos se pusieron pálidos, ya que sabían como era de estricto el recién mencionado profesor- les pido que presten mucha atención, o los enviará a la dirección- todos asintieron, y la profesora se dirigió a Sakura en especial, y le susurró en el oído- intenta concentrarte y realizar el ejercicio, ¿si?- Sakura asintió agradecida, y la profesora se fue cuando por la puerta entro un hombre mediano, un poco calvo, ojos oscuros y bastante tosco. Todos callaron al instante y comenzaron a escribir, y por lista el prof. Llamaba a los alumnos a realizar los ejercicios del pizarrón

Li- Shaoran se levantó con paso desafiante al ver el semblante del profesor, y Sakura otra vez le admiró, sintió como el aura del chico se aumentaba un poco. En pocos segundos, para variar, Shaoran acabó con el ejercicio, lleno de orgullo

No esta mal, pero podría mejorar- dijo el profesor. Shaoran lo miró con ojos centelleantes, que lograron incomodarlo. Era obvio que ese profesor había herido el orgullo del chico, y Sakura admiró como Shaoran se encaminó con la cabeza bien alta hacia su puesto

Kinomoto- Sakura suspiró y con pasos dudosos camino al pizarrón. Otra vez no sabía como hacerlo, y sentía la presión de la dura mirada del nuevo profesor sobre su nuca

¿sabe como hacerlo?- escuchó la voz aburrida del profesor. Ella negó tímidamente y algo asustada- sr. Li, ¿me haría el favor de explicarle a la srta. Kinomoto como resolver los ejercicios afuera?- Sakura sintió una punzada de felicidad al saber que podría estar con Shaoran, y que este le enseñaría los ejercicios que se le hacían tan fácil

Claro, profesor- Shaoran se levantó, y para el asombro de todo el curso (que ya estaban metiendo algo de bulla viendo a Shaoran) Shaoran le sonrió a Sakura tiernamente. Todos se callaron al instante, pero Sakura y Shaoran parecían no darse cuenta, estaban sumidos en sus miradas, hasta que el profesor los despertó

Quiero que por lo menos 3 veces a la semana Kinomoto estudie con ud. Las matemáticas- Sakura y Shaoran se sorprendieron, y asintieron felices

Claro- susurraron ambos, salieron del salón y se sentaron en una banca

Bien, ¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó Shaoran contento de estar con ella. Sakura se sonrojó y negó

Todo- Shaoran rió por su expresión y Sakura se le quedó viendo, con los ojos brillantes de alegría y con una sonrisa muy hermosa a los ojos de Shaoran

¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto divertido el chico

Es que nunca te había visto…reír- dijo al final, sonriendo. Shaoran le sonrió, y luego comenzó a explicar muchas formas de realizar el ejercicio, y luego de esto a Sakura le pareció que era muy fácil- aprendes rápido- comenzó Shaoran luego de que Sakura terminara un ejercicio con mucha facilidad

Tú enseñas muy bien- aseguró Sakura. Los ojos de ambos brillaban. Sus auras jugaban al compás de sus sentimientos, sus sonrisas agrandaban el brillo de sus ojos, y su corazón palpitaba al reír junto con el otro.

Cuando ya habían pasado las 'tormentosas y desastrosas' horas de matemáticas (eran dos) Sakura estaba en el patio trasero, pero Javier no llegaba.

Estaba sola, sentada a los pies del cerezo, que estaba comenzando a dar flores.

Sin darse cuenta de nada más que del viento que movía sus cabellos y se llevaba sus pensamientos al olvido de su mente, Sakura cerró sus ojos y se internó en su alma, siendo observada por dos atentos ámbares, extrañamente brillantes.

La contemplaba admirado, extasiado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa, le había cautivado desde el principio, tanta fragilidad y fuerza en una misma persona, tanta ternura y decisión.

Iba a bajar del árbol, y lo hizo tan ágilmente que Sakura no se percató de ello hasta que el chico le tendió una flor ante la nariz, una bella flor de cerezo abierta, la única del árbol

Es…hermosa- admiró Sakura. La cogió agradecida y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la más bella sonrisa que hubiera visto jamás. Sin duda Shaoran era muy apuesto, de hecho, _demasiado, _pero con esa sonrisa ya no quedaba duda, era el chico más apuesto del instituto- gracias- un suave murmullo se escuchó salir de los labios de la castaña, un murmullo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Shaoran, y con una mano ayudo a levantarse a Sakura, quien estaba demasiado ocupada admirando a Shaoran. Se quedaron tomados de las manos, sin saber que alguien los estaba viendo sonriente.

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban viendo la escena estupefactos.

Eriol alcanzó a escuchar como Javier (que paso a su lado) susurraba algo muy sospechoso

Al fin- y luego llegaba junto con la enamorada pareja, arruinando el mágico y hermoso momento, haciendo que ambos chicos soltaran sus manos avergonzados

Lo siento Sakura, pero estaba ayudando a la profesora de matemáticas- explicó Javier

No…te preocupes- lo tranquilizó ella, aún mirando los ojos ámbares de Shaoran

Veo que estabas acompañada, me alegro- lo último lo susurro bastante bajo, pero no pudo impedir que Shaoran lo oyera, y luego lo mirara confundido, desconectando su mirada de la esmeralda de Sakura

Bueno, mejor los dejo- dijo con mucho pesar Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera triste y sus ojos lo demostraran

Nos vemos Li- se despidió con mucho ánimos Soto, mientras que Sakura ondeaba la mano en el viento, logrando que la brisa le llevara su sonrisa a Shaoran, dejándola impresa en su corazón

Adiós- susurró la chica, contemplando la cabellera rebelde de Li revolotear con el viento. Sin darse cuenta su novio la miraba, y en sus ojos había una chispa de felicidad prendida

¿quieres ir al cine este viernes?- pregunto a ella, atrayendo su atención

Claro- contestó sonriente, y recordó que al día siguiente sería viernes

Bueno, tengo que irme Saku, nos vemos en la tarde- le besó levemente los labios, y se fue corriendo hacia el instituto, dejando a Sakura sentada bajo el árbol, intentando pensar con claridad acerca de sus sentimientos.

Sin darse cuenta su corazón perdía las esperanzas, sentía como cada una de ellas caía a un vacío sin fondo, como los pedazos de su corazón roto eran inalcanzables en el lugar donde estaban, y como las lágrimas querían bajar de sus ojos y recorrer su rostro, lentamente, como el desgarrador dolor lo estaba invadiendo.

Sin querer hacerlo Shaoran se volteó justo cuando Javier se aproximaba a los labios de su amada y los besaba brevemente, tan brevemente que no se percató del momento en que las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y parecía sumido por la oscuridad.

Sin percatarse de nada 4 ojos le miraban, dos índigos y dos amatistas.

Hay no- susurró Eriol, algo cansino- pobre Li- Tomoyo le abrasó por detrás, y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Eriol

Ellos se aman, ¿cierto?- Eriol sonrió levemente. Era obvio que nada se le escapaba a Tomoyo. No tuvo porque contestar, ese asunto estaba más que claro.

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron brevemente, se volvió a Tomoyo con una sonrisa y le dijo

Tomoyo, ¿quieres salir mañana al cine?- Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida, para luego sonrojarse

Eh, claro- Eriol sonrió aún más, y comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo en la hora y el lugar.

La pena de Shaoran era día a día, pero no podía combatir con ella.

Vio a su alrededor y ahí vio a Sakura, ella lo veía a él, y estaba sonriendo.

Sin saber como la felicidad volvió, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a ella también

¡Shaoran!- le llamo ella, agitando su mano. Shaoran se levanto y caminó hasta ella, sorprendiendo a todo el que la oyó

Dime- ella estaba sonrojada y sumamente nerviosa, y mientras que jugaba con sus dedos Shaoran se moría de la curiosidad

Q-quisiera saber s-si…esto, v-verás, e-es que Javier m-me invito al cine, pero no v-va a p-poder ir- Shaoran no sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación, pero decidió esperar a que continuase- ¿t-te g-g-gustaria ir c-conmigo?- estaba con la miraba fija en el suelo, el rojo inundaba su bello rostro y el miedo a que su invitación fuera rechazada abundaba en su alma

Claro- Shaoran estaba impresionado y muy feliz. ¡iba a salir con ella, ¡mañana, ¡al cine, de inmediato sonrió feliz, lo que dejó muy contenta a Sakura

Que bueno- suspiró tranquila y sonrió muy feliz

¿a que hora paso por ti?- pregunto Shaoran, y Sakura lo miró impresionada, y luego nerviosa le dijo los datos del lugar y la hora. Los interrumpió un detestable sonido, el timbre de entrada. Se despidieron con la mirada y la boca (sonrisa), y cada uno se encamino a su clase de educación física (la tenían por separado).

Sakura caminaba feliz por los pasillos, y cuando llegó al aula que le correspondía, Tomoyo le avisó que la olvidadiza profesora de educación física había faltado a clases, así que tendrían libre. Una chica bastante alborotada grito por el pasillo

¡los chicos tienen un partido de fútbol!- todas gritaron y abandonaron los pasillos e inundaron las gradas, pero Sakura les gano a todas y ya estaba en la grada más alta, permitiéndole ver todo, y Tomoyo estaba a su lado

¿a quien vemos?- pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, luego de que Sakura quedara viendo atentamente a Shaoran- Li juega muy bien- agregó, sonrojando a Sakura-

S-sí, e-es genial- lo ultimo lo susurro, pero nada era imperceptible para el oído de Daidogi

Y también es muy apuesto, ¿no?- Sakura se sobresaltó y se puso de todos los tonos rojos posibles

¡hoe!- Tomoyo solo rió levemente, y al aumentarse los gritos fijaron su mirada en la cancha, para ver como Shaoran se acercaba a la porteria, alguien le tapaba el paso y Shaoran daba un gran pase a Soto, que estaba al otro extremo de la cancha, y Soto se la devolvía inmediatamente (a esa jugada suele llamársele 'pared', o por lo menos así es aquí en Chile). Shaoran esquivó a otros 3 jugadores, y haciendo un movimiento inesperado anoto con una gran patada. No faltaban los gritos de '¡GOL!', y también de '¡eso es Li!', '¡te adoro!', '¡eres mi ídolo!'. Sakura se levantó a aplaudir, y Shaoran se percato que la magia de ella estaba muy expuesta, y la de él también. Le sonrió complacido de que le apoyara, y la saludo con el brazo, sonriéndole solo a ella. Muchas chicas suspiraron y una volteó a ver a Sakura

¡que suerte tienes, ¡te saludo a ti!- después de esto se volteo, y Sakura quedo de todos los colores, mientras que Tomoyo reía y Shaoran ponía cara de confusión.

Luego del partido en que el equipo de Shaoran ganó 5-2, los jugadores estaban en las duchas, comenzando a salir para retirarse a sus casas.

Shaoran seguía bajo el chorro de agua. Sentía como cada gota bajaba suavemente por su cuerpo, calentando momentáneamente cada parte por la cual pasaba.

Sus pensamientos volaban, y unos ojos esmeraldas se proyectaban tan claramente en su mente que llegó a pensar que era verdad.

Se sonrojó y se salió, secándose con una toalla.

Sin pensar en nada más que en Sakura, se vistió, se echo su desodorante y colonia, y salió con la mochila al hombro.

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en caminar que no se dio cuenta de donde lo hacía.

Miraba el piso, que pronto se volvió gris, como el camino pavimentado.

Comenzó a parecerle raro el sonido que escuchaba, bocinas, muchas. Y de pronto escucho a Shaoran, que estaba cerca de ella

¡¡¡CUIDADO SAKURAAA!- ese grito la asusto demasiado, y volteó, dándose cuenta de que estaba a la mitad de la calle, y un auto estaba a punto de arrollarla. Sin saber que hacer aparte de cerrar los ojos, se quedo inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada más. Lo siguiente que pasó fue todo muy rápido.

Algo que la sujetaba muy fuerte por la cintura y los brazos, ese 'algo' la impulsaba muy fuerte hacia la vereda, y ese 'algo' caía sobre ella, salvándole la vida.

Respirando muy agitadamente Sakura vio como aquel auto pasaba de largo a mucha velocidad, y como unos cabellos castaños estaban sobre ella.

Shaoran era ese 'algo' que la salvó

¿Shaoran?- pregunto entre asustada, agradecida y sorprendida

¿estas bien?- pregunto este, realmente preocupado

¿Qué paso?- dijo temerosa

Casi te atropellan- susurro él, asustado con tan solo la idea de que eso ocurriese

Muchas gracias- murmuró ella luego de esperar unos segundos. Y le abrasó. Fue un abraso tan significativo que su magia se fusiono por unos segundos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y pronto Sakura se percato de la extraña posición en que estaban. Él la miraba sin inmutarse a los ojos, mientras sus rostros cada vez estaban mas juntos, cada vez sus respiraciones se aceleraban más y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse. Cada vez la magia los envolvía más en un momento inolvidable, y cuando Sakura cerró los ojos y Shaoran también, sus labios se rozaron levemente. Basto solo ese pequeño roce para que una descarga de magia emanara de ellos dos juntos, tanto que esa descarga se sintió en todo Japón. Una esfera entre naranja y rosa los rodeó sin que se dieran cuenta, y de un momento a otro Sakura y Shaoran ya no se encontraban en la calle, sino a miles de kilómetros de allí, pero claro, nadie había visto eso.

Gracias a ese pequeño roce una puerta se abrió para ellos, se tele transportaron a otro mundo, un mundo creado por su magia, por su amor.

Seguían con los labios juntos, en un pequeño pero significativo contacto.

Sakura sostenía el rostro de Li en sus manos, y Shaoran acariciaba los cabellos dorados de ella. Solo estaban presionando con sus labios los del otro, no se entregaban a un beso de verdad aún.

Sin saber como, cayeron dormidos, juntos.

Una figura comenzó a formarse tras ellos, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban recostados sobre un pasto brillante y muy verde, la leve brisa movía la ropa de los chicos, mientras que las nubes que sobrevolaban el cielo eran tan blancas como papel.

El calor del sol no era sofocante, era tibio y suficiente.

Esa sombra se acerco a los chicos, y con un chasquido de dedos, ambos desaparecieron del bello lugar, dejando a aquella persona sonriendo, para luego marcharse de la misma forma.

Sentía como cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba de emoción.

Pero, para su tristeza, solo había sido un sueño, o eso ella pensaba.

Otro sueño para agregar a la colección en los que estaba feliz con él, en los que estaban juntos para siempre y el le demostraba que el amor si existía.

Sakura se desenredó de las sábanas, bajo sus pies de la cama y se preparo para bajar a desayunar junto a su familia. Ese día iría con Shaoran al cine, y él pasaría por ella.

Estaba emocionada.

Se puso el uniforme y bajo contenta.

Se preparó su desayuno, comió bastante rápido y se encaminó a la escuela, donde le esperaban algunas cosas nuevas…

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Hola!**

**Por suerte no tarde tanto como en los otros fics, espero me disculpen por eso u.u**

**Ojala les haya agradado este cap, y el anterior también**

**Recuerden que Sakura vive sola en Hong Kong, ni Kero ni Yue están con ella.**

**Espero lo recuerden, si tienen alguna duda solo pregunten por un review**

**Muchas gracias a los q me dejaron un review, ojala se animen otra vez!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Daniela, serenity-princess, Aiko, K-gome, sashakili, Camili**

**Lamento no agradecer con comentarios, pero ya saben la nueva regla u.u**

**Aunq aun asi me arriesgo un poko, lo ago por uds:)**

**Ojala se animen y me dejen un review!**

**Ustedes mismos me animan a actualizar mas pronto!**

**Espero leerlos pronto, cuídense**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	3. 3º El Cine Tus Poemas

**Holaaaa!**

**Emm, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSAAAAAAA!**

**Creo q ganare menos reviews por eso T.T, pero ojala se animen y me animen a mi tmb!**

**Espero q este cap les guste, kisas en algunas partes me maten, pero weno…n.nU**

**Ojala les guste mucho, y plz reviews ;-; plz**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Weno, los dejo con el cap….**

Están hablando-

"están pensando"-

(mis comentarios o aclaraciones)

_**---------------------Flash Back----------------------**_

_**Bla, bla, bla……**_

_**----------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------**_

-----------------C.E.-----------------(cambio escena)

Capítulo Anterior:

Sakura se desenredó de las sábanas, bajo sus pies de la cama y se preparo para bajar a desayunar junto a su familia. Ese día iría con Shaoran al cine, y él pasaría por ella.

Estaba emocionada.

Se puso el uniforme y bajo contenta.

Se preparó su desayuno, comió bastante rápido y se encaminó a la escuela, donde le esperaban algunas cosas nuevas…

3º Capítulo: El Cine…Tus Poemas

Aunque estuviera sola en el desayuno todos los días, recordaba a su padre, hermano y guardianes cada mañana, y sentía como ellos le enviaban todo su apoyo.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, dejó todo en orden y se fue patinando a la escuela, como era su costumbre.

Cuando iba a la mitad del camino sintió una presencia en la escuela, una presencia que se le era muy familiar.

Comenzó a estudiarla mejor, y pronto abrió los ojos como platos y gracias a la carta 'carrera' llegó como bala a la escuela, donde corrió hacia su salón y vio a un chico alto, cabellos grises, una sonrisa amable y los ojos avellanas.

Aparentaba unos 7 años más que los de su grado y ella no pudo evitar gritar cuando lo reconoció

¡Yukito!- todos la miraron impresionados, y las chicas (algunas) con envidia

¡Sakura!- ambos se abrasaron con sonrisas llenas de alegría y todos veían confundidos como Kinomoto y el nuevo profesor se abrasaban

¿Qué haces aquí?- así comenzaron su platica, mientras unos centelleantes y llameantes ojos miel los observaban con ira.

Tocó el timbre para entrar, Yukito los hizo sentarse a todos y comenzó su presentación.

A todas las chicas les parecía encantador, a la mayoría de los chicos agradable y todos entendieron a la perfección esa clase de historia, como casi nunca lo hacían.

Luego de que tocaran el timbre para salir, Sakura se quedó hablando con la identidad falsa de su guardián en un rincón, para que nadie oyese su conversación

Sentí tu poder en Tokio, Sakura- dijo el, bastante serio. La chica bajó su mirada apenada. Sabía que había sido una tontería, pero no podía soportarlo, y gracias a eso el causante de esa energía maligna se alejó y hasta ahora no había aparecido nuevamente

Lo siento… pero qué querías que hiciera Yukito… Li y Hiragisawa estaban en problemas… tenía que ayudarlos- Yukito la miró comprensivo y le sonrió tiernamente

Te comprendo, bonita… es solo que me preocupas, y a Yue también- Sakura sonrió ante esto

Y dime, ¿Dónde te quedarás?-

En un hotel- Sakura abrió grande los ojos, y Yukito previno lo que diría

¿¡qué, ¡por favor, eres mi amigo, no permitiré que te quedes en un hotel- a Yukito le corrió una gotita- te irás a mi departamento, hay espacio de sobra para los dos- le sonrió ella, a lo que Yukito agregó

Espero que Kero también quepa en ese espacio- Sakura nuevamente abrió los ojos sorprendida, y por unos pequeños instantes el pequeño guardián dejo notar su poder, dándole a entender a su dueña que estaba en la bolsa del ahora profesor de historia

¡Kero!- ella se abalanzó sobre la bolsa, y viendo que nadie prestaba atención abrasó al 'muñequito' con mucho cariño, siento correspondida de la misma forma

Sakuritaaa, te extraña tanto- lloraba el pequeño. Pronto los 3 comenzaron a sentir un aura bastante poderosa acercarse a ellos, Kero se escondió en la bolsa, Sakura escondió su poder al igual que Kero

Emm, Sakura, ¿p-puedo hablar contigo?- era Li. Pronto todo el sistema nervioso de Sakura se puso en movimiento, su ya conocido sonrojo abarcó su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos llamó la atención de Yukito

C-claro- contestó ella, aparentemente sin recordar que anteriormente estaba hablando con Yukito.

Caminaban juntos y a paso lento, después de todo, ¿porqué tener prisa si estás al lado del amor de tu vida?

Claro, ellos no sabían que ese gran amor iba a ser el que los salvase de un destino que seguramente no querrían tener.

Seguramente tampoco sabrían que ese amor que se tenían era completamente correspondido.

Quizás tampoco sabían que todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de su mutuo amor.

Ya ven como estos dos enamorados no se dan cuenta de nada, pero ¿Qué importa eso si existe el amor, y ese amor es real?

Por la cabeza de Shaoran pasaba la imagen de Sakura y ese nuevo profesor abrasándose, y luego conversando, y luego sonriéndose.

Bueno, no era momento para deprimirse ni nada más…

Entonces, ¿iremos al cine hoy?- preguntó esperanzado, y al mismo tiempo con miedo de una negativa

¡c-claro!- aseguró la chica, sonrojada de tan solo pensar estar con el

Que bien- no pudo reprimir ese suspiro de alivio, a lo que Sakura lo miró interrogante, sonrojada y confundida

L-lo di-digo p-por la-las entradas- aseguro al instante, bastante nervioso. Sakura izo un asentimiento, aún algo confundida y agregó

Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las 4:00 p.m. en mi casa- le sonrió. Shaoran se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver su sonrisa, otra ves la cosa más bella del mundo le sonreía a él, solo a él

Claro- susurró correspondiendo a esa sonrisa, sonrojando de más a Sakura.

Ella intentaba retroceder y así no abandonar a Yukito, pero una fuerza la mantenía de pie allí, junto a Shaoran. Esa extraña fuerza también la obligó a mover lentamente su mano derecha, y con mucho cariño y lentitud tomó la mano de Shaoran. Y esa misma fuerza extraña le obligó a mirarlo, con ojos palpitantes y llenos de esa misma fuerza extraña. Esa fuerza extraña a la que podemos llamarle _amor._

Shaoran levantó la vista sorprendido por su acto, la miró con los mismos ojos, con esos ojos que expresan tanto y nada, con esos ojos que siempre la habían mirado con amor, solo a _ella._

Se quedaron así unos segundos, tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos con todo el amor que se tenían.

De pronto, mientras Yukito, Eriol y Tomoyo observaban la escena, algo detuvo todo movimiento en el lugar, nada se movía y el tiempo dejó de correr.

Una sombra se acercó, esa sombra era alta, cuando comenzó a acercarse más los mechones rubios, del mismo color del maíz, comenzaron a salir de la gran capucha.

La sombra tenía unos destellos celestes en el rostro tapado, eran sus ojos.

De pronto esa gran capucha fue destapada, y el rostro de un muchacho apareció.

Era muy apuesto, y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Que lindos se ven juntos- susurró mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran. Era un paisaje realmente encantador, dos chicos adolescentes tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos llenos de amor, y con un tierno sonrojo en el rostro- no les quito más tiempo, enamorados- con un chasquido de dedos desapareció, sin haber notado que unos ojos plateados y con pupila alargada como los felinos le había estado mirando.

Yue observó cada movimiento de esa sombra, que resultó ser alguien conocido para Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, pero no para Yukito.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a correr, Sakura y Shaoran seguían así, demasiado ensimismados en ellos como para darse cuenta de lo que Yue sí.

Sakura le sonrió con mucho cariño y dijo

Nos vemos- apretó un segundo la mano de Shaoran, y se retiro con la sonrisa en el rostro. Shaoran se le quedó mirando, pensando si era posible sentir tantas cosas juntas en un día.

Yukito estaba pensativo, sentado en una banca, y vio como Sakura se acercaba con una gran sonrisa y ojos emocionados

Lo siento Yukito, es que…- pero el la interrumpió con una sonrisa

No te preocupes Sakura, te entiendo- Sakura le sonrió y se sentó con el

Bien, dime, ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó ella un poco más seria

Tenemos que estar contigo- escuchó la vocecita de Kero dentro del bolso de Yukito

Lo sé- sonrió ella, y Yukito también le sonrió, y así comenzaron a comentar los hechos de esos dos años que estuvieron separados. Yukito se enteró de pronto que Sakura estaba de novia, lo que le pareció extraño

¿y ese chico de recién, pude notar en tus ojos que lo amas Sakura, pero pude notar en tu actitud que el no es tu novio- dijo cuidadosamente. Sakura bajó la vista y se acarició el brazo con su mano, mientras sonreía tristemente

Tienes razón Yukito…- ella se detuvo, subió la mirada ahora cristalina y agregó- no amo a mi novio, amo a Shaoran Li- ella quería evitarlo, evitar querer a alguien que parecía imposible, pero, ¿Cómo evitar algo inevitable?

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por la sonrosada mejilla de Sakura, otra vez derramando lágrimas por su amor. Jamás creyó que el amor sería tan complejo y simple, jamás creyó que podría hacerte sentir tantas cosas hermosas y tantas tristes a la vez.

Uno de los más grandes sentimientos existentes, el más bello y por el que más se sufre, es también el más complicado de entender, de evitar es imposible, y no puede explicarse

Y es que, ¿Cómo explicar algo que solo puede ser sentido?

Sentía como su corazón nuevamente se agitaba al pensar en la cabellera castaña de Li agitarse al viento, al pensar en las sonrisas que le dedicaba solo a ella, al pensar en la profundidad de sus ojos, y al recordar el gran sentimiento que le guardaba.

Limpió esa lágrima, mientras nadie se daba cuenta de la atenta mirada de unos ojos celestes que la miraban desde el edificio de la escuela.

Era Javier.

Miraba con tristeza la pequeña lágrima de Sakura, pero el estaba haciendo todo lo posible, eran ellos los que se tenían que dar cuenta de todo ahora.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados bajo un árbol, viendo a Sakura a lo lejos conversar con el nuevo profesor.

Ya estaban de acuerdo, ellos irían al cine para ver como iban las cosas entre Sakura y Shaoran.

En eso eran muy parecidos, ambos listos y observadores, callados y educados, familias adineradas y ellos no son apegados al dinero, no como la mayoría de los 'ricos' eran.

Shaoran pensaba en los hechos de hace unos pocos momentos, sobre todo cuando Sakura le tomó la mano.

En ese momento sintió más nerviosismo, felicidad, confusión y emoción que en toda su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, sacó de su mochila un cuaderno, un lápiz, y de lejos Sakura veía como escribía algo, haciendo que le creciera mucho la curiosidad.

Shaoran escribía y escribía, en momentos cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, hasta que Sakura no aguantó más la curiosidad, y cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de guardar ese cuaderno ella se le acercó con una sonrisa y preguntó muy amablemente

¿Qué estabas escribiendo?- vio como el chico se sonrojaba y miraba el sueño, se agachó junto a el y espero

Emm, solo…unos pensamientos- dijo al fin

¿puedo verlos?- preguntó ansiosa

Ehh- se sonrojó fuertemente, le acercó el cuaderno y murmuró- claro-

Muchas gracias- sonrió ella. Comenzó a leer con curiosidad…

_Si el corazón me ordena verte y mi razón alejarme de ti, dime q es lo correcto, dime si me amas para arriesgarme a cruzar el río de desesperanzas y decepciones y cuando lo cruce al fin llegar hasta ti, dime si soy merecedor de tu amor, dime si al soñar sueñas alcanzarme, dime si este amor será igual de verdadero q la dura y dulce realidad, dime si vale la pena sufrir por amor, dime si tu me amas…_

_Y dime por favor si estarás triste después de ver mi cuerpo inerte, mis palabras sin voz y mis ojos sin brillo, porque eso es lo q quedará de mi si este amor no es real, y si tus sueños son tan inalcanzables como el calor de algo irreal…_

Sakura dejó de leer y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, miró a Shaoran con ojos brillantes, teniendo el extraño presentimiento de que esas palabras eran para ella

Que hermoso- susurró admirando al chico. Él la miró y también susurró

Hay más en la otra página- Sakura le miró dudosa, pasó lentamente de página y siguió la lectura…

_Quiero estar contigo en una noche de estrellas, Quiero soñar que volamos juntos otra vez, aunque sea un sueño que se agregue a la colección, prefiero estar una vez en mi mundo de ensueños y no pisar la cruda realidad de que quizá no me ames, quiero sentir tu calor en un abraso, quiero sentir electricidad en mi cuerpo al escucharte decir 'te amo', quiero sentir en el viento tu nombre rozar mi piel, otra vez…_

_Y si veo una estrella fugaz esta noche pediré por ti, y si veo el sol brillando en la oscuridad recordaré la luz q le traes a mi alma, y quizá nunca sepas q existo, y quizá nunca sepas q te amo, y quizá cuando este muriendo pienses q ya no estoy aquí, pero si miras en tu corazón y me buscas en tu alma ahí estaré, porque te amo, porque vivo me desvivo y revivo solo por ti…solo por ti…_

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, los latidos de su corazón estaban ya descontrolados, algo le decía muy fuertemente q todas esas cosas que estaban escritas eran para ella, pero, ¿Cómo saber si era cierto?.

Abrió los ojos y siguió leyendo

_Es más fácil llorar en un mundo sin sol q en un invierno soleado, tú eres mi primavera fría, mi rosa sin vida, mi todo sin nada, mis palabras llenas de amor y vacías de calor, mi día especial, mi corazón herido q sonríe, eres tangible en mi corazón, pero en mi realidad nada de eso existe, solo el amor, pero eso es tan intangible como tú, dime porque…_

_Quiero vivir cada segundo sintiendo las olas del mar susurrar tu nombre, estar cada instante donde las nubes dibujen tu rostro, cuando las estrellas simulen el brillo de tus ojos, cada minuto donde tus palabras de amor sean para mi, pero dime si esos momentos llegarán, dime si no es otra ilusión q me trae este amor y todo parece tan fácil y simple, aunque sea complejo y difícil, aunque sea otro sueño de la colección, aunque sea otro suspiro en medio de un llanto, aunque sea otra lágrima en medio de un océano, aunque sea otra palabra en tu verdad, dime si es posible amarte como yo te amo…_

Sakura terminó de leer y seguía con la vista en aquellas letras, mientras Shaoran la miraba a ella, su corazón gritaba que todo eso que escribió era para ella, y Sakura sentía lo mismo

Escribes hermoso- murmuró Sakura, devolviéndole su cuaderno

Gracias-

No hay porque- sonrió ella, se levantó y agregó- nos vemos en clases-

Claro…- el se quedó observando la silueta de la mujer que ama ir caminando, al parecer pensativa, y de pronto llegó Eriol a su lado

¿Por qué no publicas todos tus poemas en el diario de la escuela?- le sugirió de inmediato

No son poemas- dijo cortante

Bueno, tus 'pensamientos'- agregó con una sonrisa, y luego se retiró silenciosamente.

Caminaba con su mochila hacia el diario de la escuela (jeje :P), entró y lo miraron varios alumnos que ahí trabajaban. Una chica de su salón, Rika Sasaki, fue a ver que era lo que quería

Emm, verás Sasaki, un amigo quiere que publique unas cosas por el, ya que… no se atreve- dijo algo apenado. La chica le sonrió y dijo

Bien, ¿Qué tipo de cosas quiere publicar tu amigo?- Shaoran lo pensó, y recordando a Eriol murmuró avergonzado

Poemas…-

Perdón, ¿Qué cosa?- no lo había escuchado, así que escondiendo su rostro, muy sonrojado, dijo en tono más fuerte

Son… poemas-

Ahh, ¡claro, será perfecto para la revista- ella se fue dejando allí a Li, y cuando volvió le pasó una hoja para que las llenase

¿tu amigo quiere poner su nombre o algún apodo?-

Quiere ponerse Lobo- ella le miró y agregó

¿algo más en el nombre?- Shaoran lo pensó, y sonriendo para sí mismo dijo

'para Ying Fa, Siempre por ti…Lobo'- Rika le sonrió y anoto ese nombre

Bien, muy lindo… dame los poemas de tu amigo, se los llevaré a la directora- el de los dio tímidamente y ella se encaminó hacia la directora del diario, Naoko (no se su apellido u.u)

Sasaki iba caminando, se le calló el cuaderno y cuando lo abrió nuevamente leyó en la parte de atrás de los poemas

'De Shaoran Li para Sakura Kinomoto'

Sonrió ante esto, y cuando la directora leyó los poemas se maravilló.

Shaoran estaba esperando cuando de pronto llega Sasaki y la directora, Naoko

Li, estos poemas estarán en primera plana mañana, si le encantan a la gente, que es lo más probable, nos gustaría contratar a tu amigo para que escriba poemas al diario- Shaoran lo pensó y dijo

Se lo diré y mañana les traigo una respuesta. Ellas agradecieron y Shaoran fue al patio a pensar en la respuesta.

Después de todo, su amigo era…él.

Todos sus 'pensamientos' (tómenlo como poemas) eran dirigidos para Sakura.

En todos su inspiración era ella.

Su Ying Fa.

Tocaron la campana y todos los alumnos fueron a la última clase del día, la más aburrida, historia.

El nuevo profesor, Yukito, se presentó, y luego de 15 minutos comenzó la clase.

Sakura estaba distraída, y Shaoran también.

Luego de la clase, tocó la campana nuevamente, sacando a Sakura y Shaoran de sus pensamientos.

Yukito había quedado mudarse al departamento de Sakura en dos días más, para que ella preparara todo para su llegada y la de su pequeño guardián.

Sakura llegó a su departamento, ordenó un poco y luego se arregló para su salida con Shaoran.

Y se quedó esperando en el living de su departamento, sentada viendo sus queridas cartas.

------------------C.E.-----------------

Eriol ya estaba listo, estaba en la casa de Tomoyo esperándola en un sillón muy cómodo.

Estaba pensando en ella, su cabellera negra, sus ojos amatistas, su piel blanca y su melodiosa voz. Pronto se descubrió sonrojado con el corazón palpitando muy fuertemente mientras pensaba en ella

Que te pasa Hiragisawa…- murmuró algo enfadado y confundido. Escuchó pasos, se levantó, y cuando volteó todo se detuvo para él. Ahí estaba Tomoyo, realmente preciosa, con un vestido ligero (hacía calor) y casi nada arreglada, sumamente natural, con el cabello suelto, bailando junto con su vestido

¿nos vamos?- dijo radiante. Eriol no pudo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó allí, admirándola en silencio. Tomoyo hizo un movimiento con el cuerpo, y siguió intentando despertar al chico de sus 'sueños' - ¿Eriol?- solo ahí el chico reaccionó, se sonrojo y le tendió el brazo a Tomoyo

Lo siento, claro, vamos- agregó con una sonrisa. Tomoyo se la devolvió y partieron al cine, donde ya se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran.

Estaban viendo la cartelera del cine, dudosos.

Sakura estaba viendo una que parecía de una película romántica, y más por el título.

Shaoran se fijó en eso, la tomó del brazo logrando que a ambos le dieran escalofríos, y le susurró

¿quieres ver esa?- Sakura asintió tímidamente, ambos se sonrieron y fueron a pedir las entradas

Dos entradas para 'La noche de Estrellas', por favor- pidió Shaoran, tendiendo el dinero para comprar las dos entradas

Shaoran, yo pago mi entrada- anunció la chica. Shaoran la miró con esa mirada tan profunda que la dejó paralizada, y con esa voz tan llena de…amor, aunque ella no lo supiera, le hablaba con voz llena de amor y cariño

No te preocupes- ella solo intento dejar de mirarlo, sus rostros cada ves respiraban más cerca, los ojos de el bajaron a sus labios momentáneamente y luego subieron a sus ojos, los de ella comenzaron a cerrarse, y de pronto… las entradas estaban en medio de ellos, impidiendo que ese beso tan deseado llegara a ellos

Puerta 4, 2º piso- el tomó las entradas sonrojado, y Sakura comenzó a caminar echa un farolillo de navidad (no pude evitarlo u.u)

B-bueno, aquí estamos- ambos entraron y se sentaron cerca de la gran pantalla, mientras faltaban 8 minutos para que la película empezara.

Nos da dos entradas para 'La noche de Estrellas', por favor- pidió Tomoyo, y cuando las entregaron Eriol pagó las dos, como todo un caballero inglés

Bien, sentémonos cerca de ellos- dijo Eriol, ambos sonrieron cómplices y entraron, sentándose tres asientos más atrás que los enamorados.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Los kiero! T.T**

**Enserio muchas gracias, y plz manden reviews, asi me animo mucho mas!**

**Creo q ahora voy a empezar a actualizar mucho mas seguido que antes, espero que todo me lo permita, y q uds me animen con sus preciados reviews .**

**Weno, Agradecimientos:**

Sashakili: **Holaa, muchas gracias por el review y los animos, ojala te aya gustado el cap, y no me asesines por lo del beso n.nU, gracias, adiós!**

Aiko**: holaaaa, muchisimas gracias por el review, enserio muchas gracias por el animo, espero q ahora no me mates por lo del beso y q te aya gustado mucho el cap, y por suerte el blokeo se termino, wiiii, n.nU, muchas gracias, ojala te animes y me dejes un review, adiós!**

ya te lo sabes...¬¬: **mana, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, enserio eres útil como directora XD, gracias por todo, y ojala nos veamos pronto, ojala te aya gustado el cap y te dignes a PAGARME XD, cuidate, hasta pronto!**

LadyAmatista**: prima, muchas muchas muchas gracias, enserio, por estar conmigo, por todo, enserio eres una gran amiga, cuidate mucho, ojala te aya gustado el cap, hasta pronto!**

dreams kokoro**: holaaa, muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review, ojala este cap tmb te aya gustado mucho, anímate y déjame un review plz ),****gracias, adiós!**

Cynthia: **muchas gracias, enserio GRACIAS, ojala te siga gustando y me apoyes hasta el final con esta historia, plz mandame un review, gracias, adiós!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, y ya q tengo mucho tuto me voy n.n….**

**Para los q no sepan, 'tuto' es una forma infantil de decir 'sueño'**

**Plz manden reviews y ayuden a animarme .**

**Cuidense, nos leemos**

**Adiós!**

**-----Lady Esmeralda-----**


	4. 4º El Secreto

Capítulo Anterior:

Nos da dos entradas para 'La noche de Estrellas', por favor- pidió Tomoyo, y cuando las entregaron Eriol pagó las dos, como todo un caballero inglés

Bien, sentémonos cerca de ellos- dijo Eriol, ambos sonrieron cómplices y entraron, sentándose tres asientos más atrás que los enamorados.

4º Capítulo: El Secreto

Lo que creía una película totalmente romántica se volvió una horrible pesadilla.

La película terminó siendo una película de zombis, donde devoraban gente en la playa y cosas así.

Sakura estaba totalmente abrasaba a Shaoran, con la cara en su pecho, no viendo nada.

Este se sonrojó en un principio, pero luego la abrasó fuertemente.

Atrás, Tomoyo y Eriol veían atentos, cuando de pronto (en una escena de suspenso) Tomoyo, como acto reflejo, tomó la mano de Eriol, sorprendiéndolo

¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico, con una mirada profunda

Ah, disculpa- dijo retirando la mano apenada. Eriol le sonrió, se volteó a ver la pantalla y la volvió a tomar de la mano, sin sacar la vista de la gran pantalla. Tomoyo se sonrojó y sonrió

Luego de que la película terminara, Shaoran y Sakura salieron enseguida, a petición de ella.

Comenzaron a caminar, era de noche, y Sakura estaba sumamente asustada

No sabía que esa película fuera de miedo- comentó Shaoran, mientras Sakura temblaba al oír 'miedo'

¡fue horrible!- se quejó, haciendo una mueca divertida. Hablando y conversando, llegaron a un parque muy lindo de Hong Kong **(recuerden que estamos en China, Hong Kong, Sakura se fue a vivir sola después de la muerte de su padre, ella sola capturo las cartas Clow, Tomoyo es de China y Eriol también) **y se sentaron en las bancas, sin darse cuenta de que dos personitas los seguían desde la salida del cine

Espero que salgamos más seguido- murmuró Shaoran, mirándola embelesado. La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Sakura, y sus ojos brillaron junto con los de él al comprobar que cada vez estaban más cerca

Tenlo por seguro- sonrió ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa, la más bella en todo el mundo, la más verdadera, simple y a la vez compleja, porque nadie más era capaz de dar tal sonrisa

Sakura, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que…- dudó un momento, pero luego habló- que no amas a soto- Sakura bajó la vista apenada por eso, pero a él no se lo podía ocultar. Desde su escondite, Eriol le tapó la boca a Tomoyo para que no gritara de lo sorprendida

Y es cierto- admitió ella, sin verlo a los ojos

¿Por qué estas con el?-

Ya te lo dije una vez… _me siento sola en un mundo de oscuridad_- esas palabras le aturdieron, ya que ella las dijo en un modo triste, mirando el suelo

¿y que tiene que ver Soto en eso?- preguntó

Digamos que con él… me siento querida… apoyada- dijo mirándolo

¿y tus amigos, ¿no te apoyan ellos?-

Claro que sí… pero me refiero a otro tipo de apoyo… al amor- dijo mirando justo sus ojos marrones, que la tenían cautiva en un mundo de ilusiones

Pero tu no lo amas- agregó confundido

Pero… al parecer él me ama a mí-

Hay mucha gente que te ama, Sakura- susurró él, pensando en el gran amor que le profesaba a esa chica. Ella se abrasó a él, y se quedaron así por un tiempo

Eriol y Tomoyo los veían sonriendo y algo confundidos por lo de Javier, pero no importaba mucho ahora.

Eriol sintió algo preocupante, en tan solo un segundo, y pudo notar como Sakura y Shaoran también lo sentían, ya que se separaron y comenzaron a mirar a todas partes

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tomoyo, al notar como Eriol caminaba con ella de la mano hacia Sakura y Shaoran

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Shaoran confundido

Eso no importa ahora, Shaoran. ¿ustedes también lo sintieron?- pregunto alarmado, confundiendo a Tomoyo

Claro que si- susurró la chica

Es mejor que estemos alertas, puede ser lo mismo de la otra vez- avisó Shaoran

¿alertas, ¿la otra ves, ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo, y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y de la ausencia de magia en la chica de ojos amatistas

Tomoyo… creo que es hora de que te enteres de algo muy… secreto- murmuró Sakura, preparada para explicarle todo

¡cuidado Sakura!- gritó Eriol, al ver como una ráfaga de viento se dirigía hacia Sakura, y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero un campo de fuerza la protegió. Enseguida apareció en la escena un ángel de mirada fría, cabellos largos y plateados, ojos rasgados como los gatos y también con un bello color plateado

Que bueno que viniste, Yue- susurró Sakura, agradecida, y le sonrió a su guardián. Este hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa dedicándosela a su ama

Kerberos debe estar en camino, tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con… su cola- murmuró

¿quién es él, Sakura?- preguntó Eriol, interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación

Emm, él es uno de los guardianes de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, Yue. Su astro es la luna, y su identidad falsa es Yukito, el profesor que conocieron hoy- presentó Sakura. Eriol y Shaoran se inclinaron a modo de saludo, mientras Tomoyo aún estaba observando todo, uniendo cabos

Ahí viene otra vez- murmuró Sakura, siendo la primera en sentir una gran energía venir hacia ellos a mucha velocidad. Los demás se concentraron y la sintieron

Eriol, has un campo de energía rodeando el parque, para que sea quien sea que nos está atacando no huya- dijo Shaoran, tomando un objeto extraño de su bolsillo, haciendo un pequeño conjuro, y de pronto ese pequeño amuleto tomó la forma de una bella espada, grande, hermosa

Buena idea- Eriol resitó un conjuro y un báculo parecido al de Sakura aparecio. Al contrario del báculo de Sakura, este tenía un sol en la punta, y era de color dorado. Era tan alto como el de Sakura **(recuerden la descripción del báculo de Sakura, no es el mismo que el de la serie, este es mas largo, de un rosado mas transparente, casi blanco, y con una gran estrella en la punta. Tan alto como en el capítulo en donde Sakura se enfrenta a Eriol) **y conjuró algo en silencio

Ahí viene- todos sintieron como algo volaba hacia ellos, subieron la mirada y vieron como miles de puntas de flechas se dirigían a ellos, y todos se protegieron como podían, logrando salir sanos. Pero nadie recordó que Tomoyo estaba con ellos, solo lo recordaron con un grito de ella. Algo la estaba arrastrando hacia los árboles

¡Tomoyo!- gritó Sakura, y con la carta vuelo fue por ella, pero una gran rama la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, haciendo que saliera disparada por el aire, y la carta vuelo perdió su efecto cuando Sakura cayó y quedó inconsciente

¡Sakura!- gritaron Yue y Shaoran. No sabían que hacer

Shaoran, ve por Sakura, yo voy a buscar a Tomoyo- decidió Eriol

No… no se preocupen, ya estoy bien- escucharon murmurar a Sakura, que estaba siendo ayudada por Yue- ¡que esperamos, ¡vamos por Tomoyo!- gritó ella- carrera- llamó su dueña, y pronto corrió con mucha velocidad hacia los árboles (mini bosque) siendo seguida por Shaoran, Eriol y Yue.

Entre la copa de los árboles se podía notar dos ojos celestes, y se podía notar como la misma persona dueña de esos ojos sonreía, se volteaba y se iba, sin notar que dos ojos rasgados y platinos lo estaban observando… Yue se había quedado atrás al sentir esa presencia, y había observado lo que nadie se imaginaría.

Sakura llegó hasta un claro, y vio la figura de Tomoyo, al parecer dormida, al centro

¡Tomoyo!- llamó ella, se sentó junto a ella, se concentró y comprobó que estaba sana y salva al sentir su aura

¿¡como está?- preguntó Eriol al llegar junto a ella

Esta bien, no tiene nada- sonrió Sakura. Eriol suspiró y la cargó, mientras Shaoran y Sakura los contemplaban. Eriol comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la salida, y Sakura y Shaoran caminaban juntos

Supongo que… ahora hay que contarle todo a Daidogi- dijo Shaoran

No te preocupes, ella es alguien en que se puede confiar- sonrió Sakura, y enseguida sintió como Yue le hablaba

Me voy ya que todo está bien, te espero en el departamento, y no te preocupes, Kerberos también se va- sintió dentro de su mente la voz de Yue

"está bien, llego enseguida allá"- pensó, siendo 'escuchada' por Yue

Entonces mañana contémosle todo a Daidogi, mientras más pronto mejor, así nada la pillará desprevenida y podrá avisarnos de cualquier cosa-

Buena idea- sonrió Sakura, sonrojándose al recibir una sonrisa por parte del castaño. Estaban caminando, intentando salir de esos árboles, cuando de pronto Sakura casi cae, y Shaoran la sujeta de una mano, impidiendo su caída

L-lo siento- se disculpo Sakura, Shaoran solo sonrió y siguió su camino, aún teniendo a Sakura de la mano. Esta estaba sonrojada, pero no le molestaba para nada el hecho de ir con Shaoran de la mano. Cuando salieron de ahí se soltaron cuando Sakura corrió hcia Tomoyo

¿estas bien?- preguntaba la chica, Tomoyo solo le sonreía

Tranquila amiga, todo está bien- en seguida todos quedaron reunidos en torno a Tomoyo, y ahí es donde ella preguntó- pero… siento que hay algo que tienen que contarme- murmuró. Todos bajaron la mirada, excepto Shaoran

Bueno Tomoyo…- Sakura dudaba, comprensiblemente, porque no sabía como podía reaccionar al enterarse de su más grande secreto, aunque tenía la total seguridad de que jamás se lo revelaría a nadie

Sakura, entre todos expliquémosle- propuso Eriol, Sakura suspiró y asintió, y todos comenzaron a contarle el inicio de la magia en sus vidas…

------------------------C.E.---------------------------

Estaba en el tejado, viendo las estrellas brillar en el cielo… tenía preguntas en la cabeza, pero… ¿ellas podrían responderlas?

No creía, pero sí creía que el tiempo a solas las responderían, y eso estaba esperando, que llegara una respuesta…

Sus rasgados ojos recordaban a la figura en los árboles… como se le hacía familiar esa figura…

También recordaba el día de clases, donde Yukito comenzó a trabajar como profesor.

Muchas cosas misteriosas pasaban alrededor de Sakura y los demás, como era de esperarse ya que ellos eran muy poderosos respecto a magia.

Sintió a Sakura acercarse, venía cansada, se transformó en Yukito y la fue a recibir

Hola Yukito- murmuró ella

Sakura, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó extrañado

Le contamos todo a Tomoyo- Yukito no sabía como entender ese todo, ¿se refería a la magia?- le contamos de la magia, las cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura, y Shaoran y Eriol contaron su historia también- Yukito se quedó impresionado, pero si su ama había decidido con esos muchachos a contarle todo es porque habían motivos de confiar ciegamente en ella, porque eso estaban haciendo

Estas muy cansada, ve a dormir niña- sonrió Yukito, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y hizo caso, dejando a Yukito solo, pensando, mientras Kerberos dormía en la cocina.

Bien, volvió a su forma original y se sentó en el techo a penar, mirando a las estrellas, admirando su brillo.

Shaoran caminaba lento, como si no quisiese llegar a su departamento.

A lo lejos vio el gran edificio, y por un momento recordó su mansión, a sus cuatro hermanas, a su madre y a Meiling, su prima.

Su madre estaba como siempre en la mansión, sus hermanas casadas, viviendo en otras mansiones, ocupadas de sus vidas, Meiling estaba en una escuela de internado, y no sabía más.

Iba generalmente a visitar a su madre al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas, y así estaban todos reunidos, como cuando era niño.

También pensaba en Sakura… en sus ojos, en ella, en su sonrisa.

Otra vez suspirando al recordarla, si su madre lo viera así se sorprendería mucho, ¿desde cuando el frío Shaoran Li había aprendido a amar?

La respuesta era obvia: desde que Sakura Kinomoto entró en su mundo.

Le parecía algo absurdo su sentir… ¿Cómo era posible que con una mirada ella detuviera su corazón?

Pues era posible, porque con cada gesto de ella él se moría por abrasarla, por decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Al principio le fue muy difícil, pero, ¿a quien no?

Cuando aceptas que amas a alguien aceptas que darías tu vida por esa persona, que serías capaz de hacer todo porque esa persona estuviera mejor, sea de lo que sea que este mal. Lo único que te hace realmente feliz es ver a tu persona especial sonreír, pero no con una sonrisa falsa para despreocupar a todos, una sonrisa cálida y llena de luz.

Tantas cosas había tenido que aceptar para descubrir que amaba a Sakura Kinomoto.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, ¿Por qué salían tan seguido ahora, ya no los podía controlar, y tampoco podía controlar el pensar en ella, era desesperante.

De pronto, pensando en ella, una canción comenzó a salir de sus labios: algo que muy pocos sabían, Shaoran Li tenía una bellísima voz

_Another night slowly closes in,_

_And I feel so lonely._

_Touching heat freezing on my skin,_

_I pretend you still hold me._

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep._

_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you._

_I can't believe you're gone._

_You were the first, you'll be the last._

(Shaoran canta en voz mas o menos baja, y ahora sube la voz)

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you._

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

_Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon._

_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,_

_I will be the flame._

_I will be the flame._

(otra vez baja la voz)

_Watching shadows move across the wall,_

_I feel so frightened._

_I wanna run to you, I wanna call,_

_But I've been hit by lightening._

_Just can't stand up for fallin' apart._

_Can't see through this veil across my heart, over you._

_You'll always be the one._

_You were the first, you'll be the last._

(aquí la sube)

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you._

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

_Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon._

_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,_

_I will be the flame._

_I will be the flame._

(y aquí la baja)

_I'm going crazy, I'm losing sleep._

_I'm in too far, I'm in way too deep over you._

_You'll always be the one._

_You were the first, you'll be the last._

(y aquí la vuelve a subir, por última vez)

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you._

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

_Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon._

_Remember: after the fire, after all the rain,_

_I will be the flame._

_I will be the flame._

_Whatever you want, I'll give it to you._

_Wherever you go, I'll be with you._

_And whatever you want, I'll give it to you_- Shaoran dejó de cantar, sintiéndose mucho mejor, entra a su departamento con una sonrisa… hacía mucho que no cantaba esa canción, y decía muchas cosas que él sentía en esos momentos por una joven hechicera castaña.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Hace mucho q no actualizo, lo se ;-; PERDON!**

**Eh tenido muchos problemas, con todo, específicamente sentimentales… espero que comprendan, ojala les aya gustado el cap )**

**Ojala se animen y dejen reviews, y MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, por los reviews, grancias!**

**Me ayudan mucho, enserio ;-;**

**Agradecimientos:**

**LadyAmatista**: hola primaaaa! Muchisimas gracias por el review, jaja, y si, ya habias leído eso, espero q esten bn $, cuidate mucho, espero q te aya gustado, adiós!

**Aiko:** holaaaaa, muchas gracias por el review, y me alegro mucho q te guste mi historia, espero q este cap tmb te aya gustado, y se q me tardo, en vdd lo siento ( espero q aun asi el cap lo recompense, espero q te animes a dejar review ), gracias, adiós!

**dreams kokoro:** holaaaa, muchas gracias por el review y todos tus comentarios, en vdd me alagas mucho ;-; en serio crees q es bella, sorprendente, amorosa, linda, y muy bien elaborada historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS, eres muy amable ;-; espero q este cap tmb te aya gustado MUCHO, y espero q me acompañes hasta el final, muchas gracias, espero verte pronto, adiós!

**Cynthia:** hola, muchas gracias por tu review, enserio, muuuuchas gracias, espero q este cap te aya gustado ), y intentaré seguir tu consejo, aunq no se si pueda (, arriba corazones… espero q funcione, realmente ya no se q funciona y q no…wenu, no te tardo mas sea lo q sea q tengas q hacer, espero q te cuides mucho, nus vemos, adiós!

**Hik-chan:** hola manitaaaa, q wenu q te aya gustado todo eso! D, espero q este cap tmb te agrade mucho, jajaja, pues creo q todas sentimos celos jajaja, wenu, q ti bn, cuidate, adiós!

**Mana: **hola manaaa, jajaja, creo q no actuas tan bn como directora en todo caso, jajaja, espero q nos veamos pronto, ace mucho q no hablamos (, espero q este cap te aya gustado mucho, y te prometo q no abandonare mis otras historias n.nU, cuidate, tkm ), adiós!

**LadyNeomi:** holaaa, gracias por tu review, espero q el cap anterior te aya gustado mucho, y este tmb, jaja sii, Shaoran es algo obvio XD, cuidate, nus vemos, adiós!

**Muuuuuchas gracias a todos, su apoyo es vital, espero q comprendan mi demora, y espero q el cap la recompense de algo S**

**Cuidense mucho, ojala se animen a dejar review, plz S**

**La canción se llama The Flame, es de Cheap Trick**

**Nos leemos pronto, cuidense, q ten bn.**

**Adiós!**

**----Lady Esmeralda-----**


End file.
